


With Kindness

by Marianokasa



Series: Eren X Levi mpreg series 2 [10]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aww, Children, Cute, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Surprises, Titan Shifters, back from the dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianokasa/pseuds/Marianokasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two weeks have past since Eren started his 7th month of pregnancy and reunited with his mother and friend Hannes. One day, Carla finally meets her grandchildren.  Sequal to With Joy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Kindness

**Author's Note:**

> So many things to do yet so little time. Sorry if I hadn't updated much. Too busy with school and stuff. I am keeping this short so I can update for tomorrow. Note that I meant to change Carla to Kalura, but it seems easier if I say that Kalura is Carla's nickname. Enjoy!

"Eren, I heard that you and Levi are married and have kids." Carla said. Eren choked a little on his tea. Carla stayed in the hospital wing for two weeks due to the side effects of the powers. Eren coughed a little and cleared his voice. "Yes. That is true." Carla took a sip of her tea, looked at him seriously, and started talking once more. "I want to meet them." Eren looked at her in shock. He finished his tea and looked at her. "Alright, but after today. It's your last day in the wing today." Carla nodded and smiled.  
\------  
Eren opened the door and let his mother in. Levi walked down with the quadruplets in front of him. "Mom, these are our kids." Eren said as he walked and pointed at each one of them as he said their names. "This is Farlan." He pointed at him. "Isabel." Eren pointed at Isabel. "Kalura." He pointed at Kalura and then Hannes. "And Hannes." Carla looked at them shocked ,to her that Eren named one of the her grandchild her nickname, and smiled. The four of them went up to her and hugged her. " Grandma!" They shouted. Carla hugged them back. Levi walked up and smiled. " You are here to stay." Levi said. Carla thanked him and played with her grandchildren. Eren smiled and looked at his stomach. " You will have a great grandmother." He said as he felt a kick. He had a family, where he will love them.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter hopefully soon!


End file.
